Shattered Stone
by Kaga Len
Summary: The small silver haired boy was forced to watch his family die. Now a stone collector, he finds one stone that brings back the horrible memories. He is Steven Stone, and he WILL make them proud. AU, OOC Steven
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated on any of my stories for a LONG time, and that's inexcusable, but sadly, I have been losing interest in a lot of my fandoms. I'm thinking of discontinuing a large handful of those stories. But I'm still thinking, so if you like those stories, don't fret! They may still stay up! I just played the new AlphaSapphire Game, and I really enjoyed it, so I decided to write a story about one of my favourite characters! Enjoy!**

_Prologue_

The little silver haired boy felt tears running down his face for the first time in a long time, for five-year old standards. His equally shiny-grey eyes darted from side to side, trying to find a way out of the burning house. Flames danced up the sides of the building, the roar of the fire deafening to the young child. He looked back at his parents, sobbing loudly. He gasped as his mother's knee buckled, and she was sent sprawling into the flames.

"No! Mother!" He cried, running towards her. He felt an arm stop him, and he looked up with narrowed orbs.

"Go," his father ordered, "please, just get out of here.." He nodded slowly, running as fast as he could. When he looked back, he wished he hadn't.

His parents were both on the ground, not moving at all.

**Yes, I know it's short. But I'm planning to write the first chapter tonight, I just had to get this out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am fully aware of the fact that in the games, Steven's dad is very much alive. But hey, this is fanfiction, anything can happen!**

_Six Years Later_

Steven opened his silvery eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Today was the day he would become a Pokemon trainer! The eleven year old jumped up, running to brush his teeth. Once done, he threw on some clean clothes and brushed through his hair as best as he could with his broken comb. He completed that task with ease, rushing out of the orphanage, not saying goodbye to anyone or anything in the place he had spent most of his began to dash through the routes, not paying attention to any signs or tall grass. He HAD to get to Littleroot Town.

A feow hours later, Steven had finally made it to Littleroot Town. He searched for a Pokemon Center, and was shocked when he couldn't find one. He looked at the tiny town, and suddenly realized why.

...it truly was tiny. The winded boy stopped to catch his breath, sitting and leaning onto the side of a building. He jumped as a door swung open next to him, narrowly missing his shoulder. He let out a startled whimper, drawing the attention of the lab coat clad man.

"Oh! I truly am sorry!" The professor said, helping Steven up. The silver haired boy looked up, shock evident in his eyes.

"P-professor Birch! I-I can't believe it's really you!" Steven said, obviously excited. Birch chuckled.

"Yes, it is me," he laughed.

"I'm Steven!" said boy grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Well then, Steven, is there any particular reason you are here?" Birch asked.

"W-well yeah, you see, I was wondering if, uh, you could help me catch a Pokemon?" he asked, stuttering.

Birch smiled. "I already have some Pokemon you could choose from, if you'd like!" he said, earning a grin from Steven.

"Alright!" Steven smiled, following the Professor into his lab. Birch grabbed three Pokeballs, putting them down on a table.

"Alright, we have the grass type, Treecko, the fire type, Torchic, and the water type, Mudkip!" Birch gestured to the Pokeballs as he spoke, pointing to the one containing each pokemon as he said it's name. Steven looked at each Pokeball, orbs narrowed as he thought of the possibilities, pros, and cons of each type. Satisfied with his choice, he shook his head.

"I-I have no intentions of offending you, sir, but I am not very interested in these Pokemon.." Steven sighed, looking to the ground. "I guess my pickiness will take away any possibility of me becoming a trainer now, huh?"

Birch laughed. "Not at all! In fact, I have a pokemon I think you might like!" He said, rummaging through multiple labeled pokeballs. Finally he dug one up that said 'Beldum' and had a small star next to the name. He let the Pokemon out, showing a mesmerized Steven Stone.

"Oh, wow.." Steven looked at the small steel type in awe. "I pick this one, Professor Birch!" he said, grinning widely.

"Wonderful!" Birch smiled. "Do you plan to fill a pokedex, or simply just to challenge the league?"

Steven had to think on that one, before deciding. "I'm just gonna challenge the Pokemon league," he smiled, "thanks for all your help!"

"Not a problem at all, dear boy!" Birch watched as the new trainer rushed out of the lab, letting his new partner out of it's Pokeball, and rushing through the route to the next town.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon.**

Steven sighed, letting his Beldum out of its Pokeball. He had caught a few Pokemon by now, and he was proud of what he had accomplished so far. His eyes widened as he bumped into something, or rather, _someone. _

"O-oh, sorry!" the nervous boy said, stepping back to see who he had crashed into. It was a redheaded boy with glasses. The redhead narrowed his eyes, snorting.

"Apology not accepted." Steven tried to ignore what he said, laughing a little as if it was really funny.

"Uh... What's your name?" Steven asked, taken aback when the other boy's Pokemon, a Poochyena, trotted forward and shoved him back as he asked the question.

"Maxie," the redhead said, not offering a hand to Steven or calling his Pokemon back. Steven growled in pain, pushing the Dark Type away as he stood up. His Beldum, who had chosen to hide behind his back, now looked out, giving a glare to Maxie.

"G-go Beldum!" Steven said, obviously taking the attacking Poochyena as the go-ahead for a battle. Maxie smirked as his Poochyena stood before him, glaring proudly at the little silver-haired boy and his steel type.

"Yer gonna need more than one Pokemon, haha!" Steven jumped as a new voice could be heard. A black-haired boy wearing a blue T-shirt and black sweatpants stepped out of the trees, a Pokeball in hand.

"Archie, stay out of this," Maxie snipped, eyes narrowed, however this 'Archie' took no heed.

"Go Carvanha!" Archie grinned, laughing as the water-dark type escaped its Pokeball.

'_Alright then,' _Steven thought, '_I guess all I have to do is send out another Pokemon..' _

"Go Aron!" Steven threw a Great Ball, releasing the black and white steel type.

"Aw, tha' little thing's gonna hurt OUR Pokemon, Maxie?" Archie laughed, arrogance shining in his eyes.

"Not a chance, Poochyena, use Sand Attack!" Beldum squealed a bit as the sand flew into its eye, rendering vision almost completely useless. Steven's eyes widened as Archie grinned, shouting out an attack for Carvanha to use before he could even blink.

"Use Bite, Carvanha!" The fish moved forward, snapping its jaws greedily towards Beldum.

"B-Beldum, dodge the attack and use Iron Head! Aron, use Headbutt!" The former quickly moved around blindly, yet miraculously just barely dodging the attack. Now that Carvanha was close, Beldum shot towards the piranha, jabbing its head into its side. Aron hopped forward, narrowing its blue eyes at Maxie's Poochyena, who was too busy watching its teammate getting attacked to notice the steel-type until it was too late. Yelping, the dog whipped around, watching as Aron scurried back towards Steven.

"Why you little-!" Maxie's cold, calculating eyes locked on Steven. He turned his gaze over to Archie, who nodded slowly. "Poochyena, use bite _on the trainer." _The dark type pokemon's amber eyes widened, before noticing its master's cold glare and cowering back.

"Haha! Carvanha, use Aqua Jet! You know who to aim for!" Steven's eyes widened as the two trainers shouted these attacks. Beldum threw itself in the path of Carvanha's stream of icy cold water, crying out as the water hit it's steel coated body. Aron turned around wildly, trying to intercept Poochyena's Bite attack, but was too late. Steven clutched his now bleeding arm, glaring up at the other two trainers. Beldum shivered, freezing cold and covered in its weakness, and Aron had a horribly guilty look on its face. Maxie and Archie were the exact opposite.

"Carvanha, do that again! Don't let that little metal thing get in the way!" Carvanha did as it was told, guilt in its eyes as it shot another stream of water, which hit Steven this time, right in the middle of his face. Poochyena stood by, tail not wagging like it normally was.

"Poochyena-" Maxie was cut off as Steven got up, wincing in pain. "Well, look who's up again! You want some more?" The drenched, bleeding Steven's eyes widened as Maxie said this.

"Beldum, use Take Down on Poochyena! Aron, use tackle on Carvanha!" The Pokemon did as they were told, and Steven watched with satisfaction as the two Pokemon fell, defeated. Maxie and Archie watched, mouths agape. Archie growled, raising his fist and walking towards Steven. Maxie didn't seem to notice this as he was searching for the Prize Money to hand over to Steven. Steven yelped as the 13 year old's fist collided with the side of his face. Tears threatened to spill from Steven's eyes as he held his face, blood from the bite attack visible through his shirt sleeve.

"Aw, the little kid gonna cry? Like a little baby? Haha!" Archie slapped his knee with laughter. The tears building up in Steven's eyes quickly dried as his face contorted with rage.

"Leave me alone! I'm the one who won, aren't I!?" He snatched the prize money from Maxie, turning his back on the two future team leaders, stalking through the tall grass toward Oldale Town, head held low. He had won, hadn't he? Why did he feel like such a.. such a loser?

**Poor Steven! Please R&amp;R, it would mean a lot!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Steven had only just realized how much blood had sunk into his black, long sleeved shirt. Beldum looked at him worriedly, seeing how pale he was. Steven didn't blame the steel type. If he was an adult, losing this much blood would only make him a little pale, sick feeling at the most. But as a young child, that one deep wound made him feel like the purple accents on his shirt were about to go blood red. He staggered a bit, earning a squeal from his Pokemon partner.

"I'm fine, Beldum.. Honestly.." These words were proven to be untrue as Steven slumped against a tree, clutching his arm, losing consciousness quickly. Beldum's eye widened as it saw this, and the Pokemon was trying to decide what to do. It poked Aron's Pokeball with it's head, releasing the other Steel type.

"Bel, dum dum beld!" Beldum gestured to their trainer, worry in its eye. Aron squeaked as it saw him.

"Ar, Aron!" Aron obviously looked as though it was agreeing to something, and scurried over to its trainer. Beldum looked satisfied with what it has done for now, floating off to go find help.

* * *

Oldale Town's Nurse Joy looked genuinely confused, and Beldum couldn't blame her at all. Nevertheless, it still poked her, crying out in worry. Eventually, she got the message, since Beldum wasn't with a trainer, and wouldn't approach humans unless something had gone wrong. Beldum dashed out of the Pokemon Center, making sure Nurse Joy could see him, but not necessarily waiting for her. Nurse Joy sighed, running after the worried shiny Pokemon. When she saw why the Pokemon was so worried, most of the color drained from her face. She propped Steven up against the tree, lifting up his shirt sleeve quickly. She looked at the Poochyena bite.

"But how..? Poochyena are normally docile.." she murmured as she cleaned the wound, "and no registered trainer would use a Poochyena to attack someone like this.. He's also soaking wet, odds are he'll catch a cold if he's out here any longer.." She wrapped th Poochyena bite in gauze. "If he was older I'd be less worried, but he's so small, and that much blood lost for an already young, tiny body.." she continued, talking to herself. Little did she know the Beldum was listening to her every word. She turned to the tiny steel type. "It takes a loyal pokemon to do what you just did," she said, certain the Beldum understood, "he's very lucky to have such loyal pokemon," she gestured to the Aron, as well. She picked up the tiny, shivering form of Steven, heading to the center, trailed by Beldum and Aron.

* * *

Steven woke up in a small bed. He looked around at the bright room, light filtering through the window next to him. He yawned, pulling himself out of the red and white Pokemon Center sheets. He found that his arm was feeling tight, for some reason, and looked to see that it was wrapped up in some sort of dressing. He smiled, although a bit confused. Who could have done such a thing? He had no friends here, and Birch was all the way back in Littleroot Town! He saw a door on the other end of the plain but welcoming room drowning in sunshine. He got out of bed, careful to make it look as if he hadn't been there. He walked out of the door, peeking around the corner to see the familiarity of the Oldale Pokemon Center.

"So you're awake," Joy chuckled. Steven jumped to hear her voice.

"Yeah.. Hey, where are my pokemon?" As if on que, the two steel-types peeked out from behind the nurse, chittering happily as they saw their trainer. "Haha, glad to see you guys too!" He turned to Nurse Joy. "Uh, do you know who brought me here?"

"That would be me," the nurse chuckled. Steven's eyes widened.

"Thanks so much.. Nobody's ever been that nice to me!" The eleven year old laughed, running forward to deliver a tight hug to the nurse, who looked confused at getting this treatment for doing her job. She laughed a bit.

"Thank your Pokemon, not me! If it weren't for them, you'd still be out there!" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Beldum! You too, Aron!" He shared a hug with his Pokemon partners, grinning widely. "I can't believe you guys would do all that for me!"

"Bel, bel dum bel dum dum!" The small steel type cried, as if questioning Steven's trust in him. It sill flew forward quickly, allowing Steven to stroke it.

"Who's ready to challenge the gym in Petalbu-"

"Not so fast. I want to know how you got those injuries," Joy said.

"O-ok. Well there was this guy with red hair who had a Poochyena, and there was a guy with black hair who had a Carvanha and then we had a battle and when their attacks didn't hit my Pokemon they got mad and the redhead I think his name was Maxie told the Poochyena to bite me and-" Steven was glad when he got interrupted by the nurse, and catching his breath, he listened to the Nurse.

"Slow down," she laughed, fingers typing away on a computer. "How old was this Maxie?"

"He looked like he was about 14. The other guy with the Carvanha, Archie, looked like he was 13. He made his Carvanha use Aqua Jet on me, but when my Pokemon still won anyway, he got mad and punched me.."

"Looks like we have a visit with Officer Jenny. There are no Archie or Maxie in the list of Registered Trainers."


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**I'm trying to make this chapter all in one piece with no line bre****aks, because getting the horizontal lines to work on my iPod is a pain :P Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Officer Jenny? Why her? I mean, all that really happened was a few other kids getting mad at me and-"

"Almost giving you hypothermia, allowing you to faint from blood loss, Joy told me it all, kid." Steven jumped as he heard a voice that certainly wasn't the sweet, caring tone of Nurse Joy. He chuckled a bit, knowing this woman was Jenny.

"I guess when you put it that way. . .What do I need to do to help you get them arrested?" Steven grinned.

Jenny and Joy shared a glance, knowing how quickly the grin would leave that innocent face. "We need you to.. Find.. Them," Joy said weakly. Oo and behold, the smiling face that was before them now seemed to be an entirely different person. The normally calm kid narrowed his eyes.

"Do you _want _me to get punched again?!" he questioned, sounding an awful lot like Maxie. A bit of the color drained from Joy's face as she tried to comfort him. "Not at all, Steven! You know that. Jenny will be following to make sure they don't do anything to you, and then it'll all be over. Think about it," she smiled, "you'd have helped rid Hoenn of two possible threats!" Steven thought over this before nodding, regaining control over his emotions.

"I'll do it! I'll find Maxie and Archie for you!" Steven grinned, gripping his two Pokeballs tightly. He ran out of the Center; the grin plastered onto his face never wavering once.

* * *

Steven walked back out onto the route leading from Littleroot Town to Oldale Town. He gritted his teeth, nervousness overtaking him again. And he had the right to be nervous when a large Mightyena, and an even larger Sharpedo came hurtling towards him. He yelped, letting out his tiny Beldum and Aron. He knew whose Pokemon these were, even in their evolved forms.

"M-Maxie! Archie! St-stop hiding like cowards and come out here so you can h-help your Pokemon!" Steven tried to sound brave, but he couldn't help stuttering. He heard a familiar voice stifle a laugh.

"Idiot. I'm warning you now, we plan to get back the money we lost to you before."

"Tha's right, Metal Head!" Steven had to laugh at the nickname Archie had thought was offending rather than funny, "prepare to taste the bitterness of defeat!"

"Beldum, Take Down," Steven said in an almost bored tone. He had definetly lost that nervousness from before. Beldum rushed forward, hitting Mightyena in the midsection. The wolf like pokemon yelped, falling and quickly attempting to scramble to its paws. "Aron, tackle." Instead of heading for Sharpedo, Aron leapt towards the already down Mightyena. Said pokemon's eyes widened as it knew its fate was sealed. It closed its eyes, allowing itself to faint.

Maxie watched this, mouth agape. "B-but my Mightyena evolved!" the normally level-headed trainer whined. Nobody heard Archie's command, so Steven was taken by surprise when the shark like thing came charging towards Beldum. It bit the steel type hard enough to draw blood, if the Pokemon had had any. Beldum squealed, falling back into the dirt.

"No! Beldum, you can do it! You took down one evolved Pokemon, you can take down two! C'mon buddy, please get up!" Steven pleaded. If Beldum could say the words 'speaking of evolved pokemon,' it would have as it began to glow. Steven's eyes widened in shock. "This soon?! I wasn't expecting you to evolve until we had beat around four gyms! We haven't even beaten one!" Steven said in amazement. In a few short seconds, a fully healed Metang stood before them. Steven looked awestruck.

"Metang, use Metal Claw!" Steven shouted, watching as the Pokemon carried out his command happily. The Sharpedo just barely hung on.

"Hah, time to be rid of you now! Sharpedo, use-"

"Not so fast. Have you forgotten that this is a Double Battle? Aron, use Headbutt." Archie knew that Sharpedo was too slow and tired to dodge, so all he could do was watch with h orror as the weak attack knocked out his Pokemon.

"Good battle," Steven laughed, trying to hide how glad he was that he wasn't being punched again this time. Maxie handed him his money, 500Pokedollars. Where did this other kid get this money?!

"I'll be taking these," Jenny cut in, finally revealing herself and snatching Maxie and Archie's pokeballs. "No trainers like you should be carrying them."

Maxie's eyes widened. "No, wait, please-!"

Archie, meanwhile, looked to be on the verge of tears. He began emptying his pockets, spilling the contents- mainly Pokedollars- on the ground. "Please not Sharpedo, anything but Sharpedo," he cried, holding up some Pokedollars. Jenny paid no attention to the money, beginning to walk away. Steven held up a hand.

"Wait, Officer Jenny! I-I don't think its right to do this. You're taking away their best friends just because of a wrong they committed. That's not good, wouldn't you say that's overdoing it a bit? Please, give them back their pokemon." Jenny thought about this before smiling.

"Here," she tossed back the pokeballs. "You're lucky this poor boy that you almost killed earlier is so merciful. Of this happens again, next time you won't be so lucky." Jenny began to lead Steven away. Steven grimned.

"Hey, Metang, you ready to challenge the Petalburg gym!?"

"Metmet ang!"


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Pokemon. **

_10 years later_

A silver haired man, obviously in his twenties, heard a knock on his door. He smiled, knowing who this was, and walked over to the door, swinging it open.

"Hey, Maxie! Archie!"

"Steven!" The other men laughed. Since the incident in their childhood, the three had since become friends and stayed friends.

"Come right on in! How've you two been?" Steven asked, closing the door behind his friends and sitting down on the couch.

"We've been great," Archie grinned. "And you?" Steven clutched a Dawn Stone in his fist, shuffling a bit nervously.

"I've been.. Alright." Archie didn't seem to notice this.

"Have you ever though about the Pokemon in the sea?" Archie asked suddenly, grabbing both Steven and Maxie's attention.

"Mhm. Why do you ask?" Steven questioned.

"They don't have much of an area to live in anymore, do they? I wish we could expand the sea and help them survive." Archie fell silent. Steven arched his eyebrow, but didn't respond.

"You idiot!" The smile on Archie's face fell as Maxie said this. "What about the Pokemon who live on land? And people!?"

"A few sacrifices are worth the lives of all those pokemon. Don't you think, Steven?" Steven's eyes widened. He knew where this was going to go to.

"Get- get out of my house. Both of you." Maxie narrowed his eyes.

"You-?! I thought we were friends, Steven. But _obviously_ you're siding with him."

"You're kidding, right? You're blind. He's obviously siding with you!"

"If you're going to bicker like children instead of speaking like proper adults, I think I must do this. Metagross!" The large pokemon came out of its Pokeball, looking to Steven for instructions. "Escort these two fine gentlemen out the door, please." Metagross didn't do it as gently as Steven had hoped, but the job was still done as the Pokemon roughly shoved the two outside. Steven sighed, closing the door behind them. As he looked at the Dawn Stone that sparkled like the eyes of someone he once knew, he gasped as a memory came back. A memory he hoped would never come back.

_"M-mom?" The little five year old looked back into the house. "Dad?" Then he caught a glimpse of his mother's eyes, dead, still eyes. Glimmering like shining dawn stones. _

Steven was jolted out of the memory. He looked at the empty shelf that was meant to hold stones. He placed the Dawn Stone in. Instead of labelling it as 'Dawn Stone,' however, he labeled it with one word- Love. He looked at the other stone on his desk. A Dusk Stone.

_For a few moments as Archie said the word sacrifices, he felt as if he could see into their hearts. For a split second as Archie's fist collided with his face, he could see into their hearts. They were as black as a Dusk Stone._

He placed the Dusk Stone next to the Dawn Stone, labelling it, too. All in all, the display case looked like this.

Stone: Love

Region: The depths of my stone cold heart

Stone: Trust

Region: The midst of my untrusting mind.

Description: The two lost shards of my humanity.

Steven chuckled, looking at the case in satisfaction.

Even a Stone can Shatter.


End file.
